


Hinata is sick — (Kagehina - Haikyuu!)

by mimi0t4kuZ6



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Kageyama Tobio, Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Oblivious Hinata Shouyou, Protective Kageyama Tobio, Sick Hinata Shouyou, Volleyball Dorks in Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:40:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21891559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimi0t4kuZ6/pseuds/mimi0t4kuZ6
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 6
Kudos: 107





	1. "You're a dumbass Hinata!"

"Brrrr... it's so cold out!"

"Tch. You should've brought a coat to practice."

Hinata looks up at Kageyama and pouts.  
"Yeah well I forgot!" He adjusts his back on his shoulder and jogs a little to catch up to Kageyama. Kageyama glares at him, "You're gonna catch a cold dumbass." Hinata looks at him accusingly and mumbles, "Oh yeah? Why do you care anyways meanie..."  
Kageyama scowls at him but quickly looks straight ahead again after seeing those big, brown eyes staring at him intently. "Cause... you can't play volleyball with a cold can you? You're just as thick headed as I thought if you think I care about you."  
Hinata plays with the hem of his shirt and sighs, his breath leaving a cloud in the frosty air. "I guess.."

"Achoo!" Hinata sniffs and rubs his eyes. "Kageyama I'm tireddd.."  
"Well you're nearly home so deal with it. I'm gonna go home now too." Kageyama turns away from the orange haired boy and starts to walk away along the road.  
"W-wait... Kage-.. yama.. -" There's a thud as Hinata falls to the ground breathing heavily.  
"H-hinata!? You dumbass! Stop messing around and go home." Kageyama trudges over to him and reluctantly lifts him up by the shoulders.  
Hinata mumbles between sniffs, "I-I don't feel so g-good Kags.." His cheeks are flushed and there's sweat dripping down his brow.  
"E-eh.." Kageyama blushes a bit at the sight of his face. "Can you stand by yourself..?"  
Hinata falls into Kageyama's chest and leans on him panting.  
"I g-guess not then.. Tch." Kageyama blushes and scowls. "I'll bring you to your house okay? Are your parents home?"  
Hinata shakes his head and gasps, "J-just my s-sister, I need to w-watch her.."  
Kageyama picks up his and Hinata's bags from the sidewalk they'd been tossed aside to, and holds up Hinata with one arm. He makes his way to the boy's house, conscious of his soft breath blowing against his neck.

"Ah, that must be big brother..! Cominggg!"

The door opens to reveal a small, energetic ginger girl — who reminded Kageyama a lot of a certain ball of energy who loves volleyball.  
The child's excitement quickly fades and is replaced by nervousness.  
"Uhm.. h-hello... Is Shouyou okay?" The girl fiddles with her skirt as she timidly looks up Kageyama, who looms over her in the doorway.  
"Oh uh, I'm not sure. I think he's sick. Are you his.... sister?" Kageyama bends down to her and softens his glare. Despite his rough appearance he is actually quite fond of little kids and is reasonably good with them.  
"Mhm! I'm Hinata Natsu! Nice to meet you... uh.." she bounces on her toes in front of him.  
"Kageyama. Kageyama Tobio." he steps inside and sets the bags down.  
"Ah okay! Thank you for helping Shouyou, Tobio-kun!" Natsu smiles widely at the taller boy and he can't help but feel warm inside as he recognises that smile from the dumbass Hinata who is currently passed out on his shoulder.  
"Say Natsu, uh could you show me to Hinata's room? I should probably lay him down, he's not feeling very well..." Kageyama looks wearily at the flushed Hinata flopped against him.  
"Oh... yeah it's just up here!" Natsu merrily climbs up the stairs and waits impatiently for Kageyama to follow.  
"O-oh, coming." Kageyama blushes a bit before carefully picking up Hinata bridal style and carrying him up the stairs.  
He follows as Natsu bounces into a large-ish bedroom with volleyball posters and clothes strewn randomly across it. Natsu gestures to the bed before looking curiously at Hinata who opened his eyes a little.  
"W-where-... H-hey Nats-su... - Achoo!" Hinata sniffs before reaching to rub his red eyes. Kageyama swiftly slides Hinata onto the bed and steps back avoiding eye contact.  
"Sho! Your friend Tobio-kun brought you home, and he says you're very sick- s-so don't move okay! I will take the greatest care of you!" Natsu leans on the edge of the bed and worriedly mumbles reassuring phrases to Hinata.  
Kageyama interrupts her and grumbles," You're a dumbass Hinata!"  
"E-eh!? That's not very nice Kageyama..." Shouyou mumbles defensively.  
"Yeah, well I told you that you'd catch a cold or some shit and you did! So you're a dumbass... and now I have to take care of your stupid ass." Kageyama growls back.  
Natsu looks between Shouyou and Tobio before squeaking, "Wait- did Tobio-kun say he's gonna take care of Sho's ass..?" she blinks before inquiring, "What does that mean anyway-"  
"S-shut up already Natsu! That's n-not what he meant!"  
Kageyama turns to look at the voice and is surprised to see a flustered Hinata sitting abruptly in his bed glaring at Natsu.  
"Hey lie down idiot! You're still sick." Kageyama gently pushes Shouyou's head down and silent notes how fluffy and soft his orange curls are.  
Hinata blushed at the touch but it went unnoticed due to his flushed face from the fever.

"O-Okay Kageyama.. please t-take care of me, I don't think N-natsu can h-help me much" Hinata sniffles before relaxing his head and dozing off.


	2. Snuggles and 'Confessions?'

_"yawnnn"_

_sniff_ "W-what-...."

A warm steady breath brushes across Hinata's cheek, he turns his attention to find a head of black hair lying beside him. "K-kagey-yama!?" he sits up rather abruptly and a fever cooler flops off his forehead.

"Wha d'ya wan dumbass... is to early to be uph.." a strong arm wraps around Hinata's torso as Kageyama rolls over to face the flushed boy.

"W-why are you s-s-sleeping with me _boke_!" Hinata's orange curls bounce in frustration as he tries to move, only managing to lift his head.

"E-eh..." Kageyama comes to his senses and fully wakes up, staring into the wide, expectant and defiant brown eyes he mutters, "Dumbass... you were really sick-.. a-and you still are. You told me to take c-care of you, so I did and I must've fallen asleep...." the smaller boy blushes at this remark, "I-I said that!?"

Kageyama sits up, releasing Hinata. He grunts in response as he gets out of bed. Hinata shakily gets up and rubs his eyes. "D-do you wanna borrow some clothes or...?"

"Huh... oh yeah, thanks." Kageyama sits on the edge of the bed and watches Hinata struggle to reach the top of his tall wardrobe. Eventually, he pushes a shirt and jeans into Kageyama's chest.

"Aren't these yours...? They'll be too small on me." Kageyama grunts. "Oh you're right... Well those particular clothes are quite loose on me anyways, s-so they might be alright on you!" Hinata splutters, having started to space out thinking about Kageyama wearing his clothes.

He doesn't respond as he pulls off his dark blue shirt, he watches in amusement as Hinata slowly blinks before turning away with a," _Gah!_ S-sorry!" and runs out of the room with his clothes grasped tightly in his arms.

Kageyama finishes changing and takes the opportunity to take a look round Hinata's bedroom, seeing as Hinata hadn't returned yet. A certain pastel orange book catches his attention, and as he turns the pages he discovers its a photo album. He briefly wonders whether there'd be any pictures of him, but his thought is soon apprehended by a flash of orange ducking in front of him and snatching the book away. "J-just what do you think you're doing!?" a blushing Hinata defiantly glares up at him. "I though there might be a photo of me so I was looking for one." Kageyama scowls down at the shorter boy.

'ohgodohdodohgodohgod he was _this_ close to seeing those pictures of him with hearts around themmmm! He wouldn't have understood its cause I admire him- and he would've t-thought..' Hinata's flustered thoughts were abruptly interrupted by a loud,

_CRASH!_

"What the hell..." Kageyama steps out of the room and looks questionly down the stairs. "A-ah.. that must be my little sister. She likes to set up 'movie mornings' on a Friday hahah..." Hinata mumbles in response.

_downstairs..._

"Shouyouuuuuu!" Natsu cries out in excitement, "I know you're still sick and all, but I made an extra special movie morning for you and your friend Tobio-kun!" Before the two confused boys could reply, Natsu had shoved them onto a large couch with multiple pillows and blankets strewn across it. She skipped away to the kitchen and called out, "By the way Sho-chan, mummy and daddy won't be home until Monday! They called the house phone and said they're busyyy!"

"Heheh s-sorry bout that Kags... she's quite energetic." Shouyou adjusted some pillows and sat comfortably on the couch.

"It's fine, I think she's adorable." ' _just like you..._ ' Kageyama stopped himself from saying the last part out loud.

"Oh that reminds me... why does she call you _Tobio-kun_?" Shouyou queries as he holds a pillow and tucks up his knees onto the couch.

"Eh..?"

"Haven't you noticed..? I was just thinking, c-cause I call you Kageyama but she calls you.. y'know.."

"Mm, well there's nothing stopping you from calling me Tobio, dumbass." He turns to face the short boy and stares stoically at him.

"A-ah I guess you're right...T-tobio-kun." Shouyou brushes a stray lock of orange hair out of his face, revealing a slightly flushed cheek.

"I-I.. a-are you cold?" Tobio opts to ignore the use of his given name and instead bring up Shouyou's illness.

"A-a little... I feel a lot better than yesterday though. Thanks!" he grins at the boy beside him, earning a scowl.

"If you're cold Sho-chan you should just snuggle Tobio-kun! He's like... your boyfriend, right?" a curious Natsu appears in front of them holding ice-cream.

"Eh...?" Tobio stares blankly at Natsu, blushing.

"E-ehh!?" Shouyou looks at Tobio and back at Natsu blushing beet red.

"Sorry but we're not dating Natsu.." Tobio calmly responds to the girl's confused face.

"O-oh.. Well anyways! I brought you guys ice-cream!" she bounces up onto the couch beside Shouyou and hands him two bowls of ice-cream. "Oh no! Sho-chan looks very sick! His face is so very red.." she pokes Shouyou's cheek.

Kageyama smirks and pokes Shouyou's other cheek, "Oh dear, I think you're right.." he drawls sarcasticly.

Shouyou starts to eat his ice-cream avoiding eye contact with Tobio, but his hands are too shaky causing him to miss his mouth and get it on his face. "Dumbass." Tobio growls at him, but to Shouyou's surprise he picks up the spoon and scrapes the ice-cream off his face, then he proceeds to attempt spoon feeding Shouyou.

"W-what are you doing!?" Shouyou yelps.

Tobio stares at him before answering, "What? Would you rather I lick it off your face?" Shouyou blushes furiously at this and simply gapes at Kageyama. Tobio realises what he'd said and blushes at the thought. 'Damn it Tobio! Keep your stupid mouth shut that was too far...' he thinks to himself.

Natsu ends up falling asleep so Kageyama decides to put on a horror film, despite Hinaya's frantic efforts in persuading him not to. Ten minutes into the movie Hinata is trembling and staring wide eyed at the screen.

"Damn, you're such a wuss Shouyou. This isn't even the scary part!" Kageyama snarkily remarks when he sees Hinata shaking beside him.

"A-am N-not!" Hinata tries to sound defiant but gets startled by a jump scare and ends up squeaking — jumping onto Kageyama. He buries his face into Kageyama's t-shirt and inhales a deep breath of his scent. "You s-smell so g-good..." Hinata breathes softly, relaxing again.

Kageyama blushes and opens his mouth to reply.

_Buzz buzz!_

It was Kageyama's phone. "Oh its the group chat.." he mutters at he opens the inbox.

"Hm? L-lemme see!" Hinata mumbles, looking up from Kageyama's chest.

**-From Volleyball bros 🏐-**

**DaddyCrow:** @KingKags @Hinata-kun where you guys been? Is everything okay?

 **Sugamama:** Yeah, practice is starting soon and we heard from some juniors you were both absent in classes this morning. 

_KingKags is typing..._

**KingKags:** We're fine, but Hinata is sick. I'm at his place, been taking care of him since yesterday. 

**RoLLiNgThUnDer:** Oooohh having fun alone with Hinata~

 **Asahi:** Nishinoya! You should stay out of their private lives. 

**RoLLiNgThUnDer:** Whatevs.. Tsuki gets it! 🤘🏻 Right Tsuki? 

**Tsukishima:** No. I doubt the 'King' even had the courage to confess yet. 

"Wha-.." Hinata props his chin on Kageyama's chest to get a better view of the phone screen. But Kageyama is quick to snatch it away and grunt a stern, "It's nothing." before putting his phone away.

"Okay...? Did you tell them we won't be at practice?"

"Mhm. Could you... uh.. get off me...?"

Hinata blushes and nods, climbing off Kageyama's lap. His knee brushes past Kageyama's crotch. " _sharp inhale of breath_ n-ngh-.." Kageyama covers his mouth and looks away from the wide hazel eyes staring right at him.

"Uh-..s-sorry.." Hinata shuffles downwards and settles right beside Kageyama, pushed up against his side. He gently rests his head on Kageyama's shoulder and looks up at him, as if expecting to be pushed off and called dumbass.

"W-whatever, its f-fine..." a blushing Kageyama mutters in response to the gingers gaze.

'What's going on!? Kageyama never stutters.. and what was that noise earlier? Weird...' Hinata sits, deep in thought.

_1 hour later_

The movie is long over and the two boys are fast asleep. Natsu had gotten up and went to play in her room, while Hinata dozed peacefully on Kageyama's broad shoulders. Kageyama had fallen asleep shortly after Hinata, but not before he could snarkily respond to the dumbasses on the group chat, bickering about how Kageyama and Hinata were in love. Unfortunately Kageyama was yet to figure out that Hinata would see all those messages later when he picked up his phone...

"Uwaahhh.." Hinata sleepily looks up and sees Kageyama's calm blue eyes staring at him. Their faces so close their noses almost touched.

"O-oh you're awake, sorry for uhm.. staring."

" 's okay.." Hinata sleepily responds. "How long we been out for?"

"Just over two hours."

"I see... shouldn't you be heading home soon?"

"Nah, my folks are out for the weekend and I already let them know where I am. If its okay, I'd like to stay over here."

"O-oh! Yeah, that'd be great." Hinata smiles up at Kageyama, eyes beaming with joy.

Kageyama blushes and pats him on the head. He watches the bright orange curls bounce with curiosity before looking back at the ginger's face. Hinata had turned red and was staring at the floor. 

" What's wrong Shouyou?"

"Uh, uhm.. Y-you're just close, is all.."

With that Kageyama realises how close their faces are and to his horror, how he was holding Hinata on his lap. "G-gah! Sorry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable.." he goes to push Hinata off but is met by a soft hand pushing against his cheek.

"N-no it's fine." Hinata squeaks, looking directly into Kageyama's startled blue eyes.

Kageyama feels Hinata's warm breath against his face and suddenly he loses all control and shyness he had. He lunges forward and holds Hinata's fluffy head of hair in both hands while softly connecting their lips. 

"Mm-! Ng-.. ngh.." Hinata returns the kiss after recovering from the shock.

They break away panting and Kageyama breathes, "Breathe through your nose dumbass."

Gasping and panting Hinata manages to splutter, "W-w-why-.. w-what're y-yo-u-" before he is pulled back into a deeper kiss this time, Kageyama biting and tugging at his lip, swirling their tongues together.

They break away again and Kageyama mutters, "S-sorry.. I don't know what c-came over me.. I-"

Hinata silences him by gently kissing him and replying,

"Its okay... I l-liked it, you uhm... T-taste g-good. And you know... when I'm with you my heart is always like _bwahh_ and when we touch I can hear my heart racing! You're just so cool and caring! _And_ you love volleyball as much as me, w-when we play together it feels so great! I-I'm not sure... Well, what any of these feelings mean.." He scratches the back of his neck and bites his lip a little.

" I-I... " Just hearing Hinata describe his thoughts for him as ' _bwahh'_ 'cool' 'caring' and 'great' was enough to send his heart racing and stomach fluttering.

"I feel the same Hinata."

"Y-you do!?"

"Mhm.. when I'm around you, I feel like grabbing you and pulling you into a right embrace or kissing 'til we can't breathe..I've been struggling to hold back the urge to touch you recently and I guess i lost control for a moment there... heheh s-sorry."

"D-don't apologise! I already said I didn't mind. Please, don't hold yourself back... it's not fair. I-I'm fine with whatever you want to do.." Hinata mumbles while playing with the hem of his shirt.

Kageyama pauses before stuttering, "I-I'm still g-gonna have to hold back a l-little, u-unless you.... uh.... D-do you know what uhm, sex is Hinata..?"

"Huh? No? What's that..?

"N-nevermind.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading chapter 2! Please leave comments and kudos to let me know you enjoyed my work <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading til the end! Apologies for it being so short, I'll try to extend chapter 2. Stay tuned for the nxt chapter!


End file.
